Trescientos sesenta y cinco oportunidades
by Pez azul
Summary: "No es nuestra posición, sino nuestra disposición lo que nos hace felices" RinHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Trescientos sesenta y cinco oportunidades**

"_No es nuestra posición, sino nuestra disposición lo que nos hace felices"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un niño corre de un lado a otro, quiere ver a los animales, al pingüino. Daría lo que fuera por tocarlo, darle de comer uno de los pescados que están en la cubeta…se emociona cuando por fin puede hacerlo, grita, mira sus padres y sonríe.

Se nota que la está pasando genial.

La verdad, es que todos los otros mocosos están igual.

Gritan de un lado a otro, aplauden, se pelean por los helados, tironean a sus padres por todo el parque acuático, poco les importa el calor, el cansancio de los mayores.

Van de allá para acá, algunas veces se detienen para recuperar el aliento…y es ahí cuando le miran durante un buen rato.

Su expresión, sus ojos, la forma en la que frunce los labios, la fuerza con la que aprieta ese trozo de papel…todo desencaja con la alegría del lugar, con el sol resplandeciente. Es por eso que no pueden dejar de mirarle con la boca entreabierta hasta que sus padres los obligan a seguir, a dejarle en paz.

Él, por su parte, no se entera de nada.

No es consciente de estar en el mismo lugar por al menos dos horas, tampoco se da cuenta acerca de la obvia intención de lo demás de dejarle solo; nadie se acerca, a excepción de los niños curiosos que logran escabullirse durante unos segundos.

Es por eso que pega un respingo enorme en cuanto un enorme helado aparece frente a sus narices.

-Tómalo-

Levanta la cabeza con la intención de mirar a quien le ha sacado de su ensimismamiento, pero se detiene a medio camino; no tiene intenciones de conversar, mucho menos de forzar una sonrisa, así que prefiere fijar la vista en aquella mano que casi roza la punta de su nariz.

-No gracias-ignora el ofrecimiento mientras aprieta inconscientemente el sobre blanco que yace entre sus dedos-

¿Un helado?

Qué tontería… lo que menos necesitaba en el mundo era comer.

-No lo pregunté-sin pensarlo dos veces, toma con fuerza la mano libre del contrario, obligándolo a aceptar su ofrecimiento- Tu rostro me molesta, hace horas que espantas a los niños y a los animales-

Levanta el rostro de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras, enfurecido. Sin darse cuenta, le toma por la solapa del uniforme, dispuesto a descargar toda la ira que hasta ese momento a duras penas había logrado contener.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-le mira con furia, aguantando las ganas de molerle el rostro a golpes-¿Qué te importa si yo…?-enmudece de manera abrupta al sentir algo frío y viscoso descender por sus dedos-

El helado.

Demonios…

Rin suspira una, dos, hasta tres veces antes de soltarle y preocuparse del helado que sostenía. Un poco más tranquilo, barre con la mirada al muchacho que le había sacado de quicio en tiempo récord, comprendiendo el por qué le había dicho lo que le había dicho.

-Tú los cuidas, ¿verdad?-frunciendo el ceño, echa una probada- Urg…está demasiado dulce-murmura para sí mismo-

-No sé si lo es o no, se lo pedí a un amigo y te lo traje-le mira totalmente serio, no eleva el volumen de su voz, tampoco luce preocupado por el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de darle una paliza- Mi abuela solía darme caramelos cuando lucía horrible, así que…eso, adiós-no responde su pregunta, da media vuelta y se aleja nuevamente hacia el sector de los delfines-

¿Horrible?

Pensativo, le mira marchar. A su propio ritmo, comienza a caminar mientras prueba cada tanto el helado que ese muchacho tan extraño le había dado; arruga la nariz cada vez que lo prueba con la punta de la lengua, pero aun así jamás se le cruza por la mente tirarlo al tacho de la basura.

Después de todo, había sido un regalo.

Bastante extraño y fuera de lo común, sí, pero regalo al fin y al cabo.

Inconscientemente, Rin sonríe.

El idiota con ojos azules, cabello negro y rostro plano había sido el único en todo el lugar que tuvo las agallas necesarias –y el corazón- para acercarse a él y tenderle una mano solidaria. Le daba igual el hecho de haber sido ignorado por completo, sin mencionar que no había sido tratado como debería, pero…

…había sido lo suficientemente honesto e interesante como para sacarlo del hoyo negro en el que se estaba ahogando.

De pronto, se detiene de golpe en medio del parque, junto a la fuente principal.

Inspira aire con fuerza, cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, casi pulverizando el ya desvalijado sobre blanco.

Maldita sea.

El volver a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana lo había pulverizado, justo ahí, en medio de un hervidero de vida que le parecía ajeno. La verdad, es que quiere llorar, gritarle al mundo su rabia, su miedo.

Debe hacerlo pronto, cuando no esté rodeado de su madre ni de Gou…

No puede derrumbarse frente a ellas, no. Tiene que estar firme, ser su apoyo, mantenerlas estables; si él caía, era cuestión de tiempo para que ellas también.

Y eso jamás en la vida lo iba a permitir, jamás.

Él debía… él…

-Tengo que protegerlas por ti, papá- se le quiebra la voz cuando ya no puede más, sentándose en el borde de la fuente-

Las lágrimas caen sin su permiso, y él las deja. No le importa si le ven, no tiene espacio dentro de su mente para nada más…

Quiere llorar.

Ahí.

Ahora.

Eso es todo.

Llora en silencio, gritando por dentro. Cuando ya tiene los ojos tan hinchados que solo quiere cerrarlos, se detiene y se tranquiliza lo suficiente como para respirar con normalidad. Mira a su alrededor apenas, deteniéndose en su reflejo.

Tal y como lo había dicho el niño helado, estaba horrendo.

Aun así, seguía siendo él… ¿cuánto cambiaría después?

Desesperado por distraerse, se levanta y comienza a caminar nuevamente, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar por el que le había visto desaparecer; el sector de los delfines. Consciente de ser el centro de las miradas, decide caminar ignorar al resto del mundo.

Tranquilo, sin prisas.

De pronto, escucha gritos, risas, aplausos.

Dirige su mirada hacia el origen de todo el alboroto, deteniéndose en el sector donde se realizaban espectáculos. Se acerca de curioso, abriendo los ojos maravillado cuando ve a un delfín saltar y hacer piruetas junto a otros dos.

Todos aplauden, los niños ríen, y él…

…pues, también.

Y eso le impresiona, por cierto. Nunca ha sido verdadero fan de los zoológicos ni nada por el estilo, la idea de mantener a los animales encerrados con el objetivo de entretener a las personas le molesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero no ahora.

¿Por qué?

Pues, porque los delfines se ven….felices.

Rin se acerca aún más, encontrando un sitio lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciar todo el espectáculo en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, al parecer había llegado tarde; se notaba a leguas que el entrenador preparaba a los delfines para el acto final.

Suspira un poco decepcionado, fijando la vista en aquel chico.

Lo conocía.

Sonríe inevitablemente al reconocerle, mostrando todos sus peculiares dientes. Así que el idiota de hace unas horas entrenaba a los delfines…genial.

Le mira sin discreción alguna, entretenido. De alguna manera, quería saludarle y agradecerle.

Sí, agradecerle.

Gracias a él, el día no había sido tan horrendo como creyó que sería desde un principio. El ir al parque acuático de la ciudad había sido una estupenda idea; había logrado desahogarse, distraerse y hasta reír un rato.

No sabía si todo se debía al entrenador de delfines, pero estaba seguro de que, de no ser por él, seguiría en el mismo lugar sin siquiera moverse.

En ese momento, sus miradas de cruzan.

Rin sonríe de nuevo, arqueando una ceja a modo de saludo.

Y él, le ignora como si jamás le hubiera visto en la vida.

¿Ah?

Un cosquilleo sube desde el estómago, instalándose en su garganta. Le pica tanto que lo único que puede hacer, es liberar aquella sensación.

-Ja…jaja…jajajajajajajajajaja-rompe a reír como loco, totalmente divertido ante la expresión y la situación-

Todos le miran, especialmente él. Pero a pesar de eso, no puede parar de reír, sino todo lo contrario; ríe con tantas ganas que el estómago le ruega por un descanso. Está tan absorto en lo que hace que no se da cuenta de nada.

Lentamente el lugar comienza a vaciarse, quedando tan solo él y unas cuantas personas rondando por el recinto. Le sigue con la mirada apenas, levantándose en cuanto le ve acercarse.

-Hola-hipa un poco, intentando recuperar la respiración-

-Hola-le mira como si estuviera loco, aunque sus ojos reflejan tranquilidad-Vamos a cerrar, ¿podrías irte?-intenta ser lo más educado posible-

-Me llamo Rin, Matsuoka Rin-extiende la mano, ignorando su petición adrede-¿Así que cuidas a los delfines?-tras decir su nombre, nota cómo el muchacho abre los ojos sorprendido durante algunos segundos-

¿Qué rayos...?

-Y los entreno también-después de pensarlo un poco, estrecha la mano contraria- Fue una jornada larga, tengo que alimentarlos y revisarlos, así que…-desvía la mirada hacia la salida- ¿podrías…?-

-Oh, claro- se levanta del asiento y se dirige a la salida- Nos vemos-está a punto de dar media vuelta cuando le escucha-

-Tómalos, no llegaste a tiempo para ver el espectáculo completo-extiende un par de boletos, dando media vuelta en cuanto el otro chico los recibe-Me llamo Nanase…Haruka-sin levantar el volumen de su voz, se dirige a la piscina-Te veré mañana…trae a quien quieras-

No le responde nada, sorprendido.

Guarda los boletos en el bolsillo, se queda ahí un rato mirándole, parpadea, sonríe, cierra los ojos, rebusca entre sus bolsillo por un cole, amarra su cabello y suspira.

Nanase Haruka…

Vaya, no esperaba conocer a alguien con un nombre casi tan femenino como el suyo. Divertido por la casualidad, sonríe.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces-murmura para sí mismo, decidiendo ir a su casa después de pasar todo el día fuera-

Distraído, prende su teléfono celular y se sorprende por la cantidad absurda de llamadas perdidas y mensajes; todos de Gou. Chista molesto consigo mismo, ha sido desconsiderado con ella y con su madre.

Era lógico que estuvieran preocupadas…conociéndolas, podría jurar que Gou le golpearía entre lágrimas en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa. Tenía que ser responsable y justo, tanto con su familia como con él mismo, así que…lo haría.

Agendaría una hora por la mañana, muy temprano. Después debía ir a la universidad, pedir permisos, coordinar sus horarios…e ir al parque acuático.

Quería ver a los delfines.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Nanase, cerramos en media hora-le grita desde el borde de la piscina-¿Me oyes?-

-Sí-aparece tras él, con una cubeta llena de pescados-Tengo que alimentarlos y ya-con el traje de baño puesto, baja la escalinata, deteniéndose cuando el agua llega a su cintura-

-Diablos, no me asustes así-alterado, le mira como el bicho raro que es y se aleja-Nos vemos en media hora, o nos iremos sin ti-

No le responde, porque no le interesa. Una vez solo, sopla dos veces el silbato que cuelga de su cuello, esperando.

Sonríe en cuanto les ve aparecer, riendo cuando les siente chocar con sus piernas y cintura.

-Les traje su comida, Jin, Rize, Rin-con cuidado, saca tres de los pescados más grandes-

Tras un silbido, llama a Jin.

-Hola amigo-se acerca a él para propinarle un beso en la cabeza, y luego extiende el pescado frente a él- Tu premio, hoy estuviste excelente-

Dos silbidos, el turno de Rize.

Esta vez, dos pescados grandes y uno pequeño. Ella es la que más come, la que más juega. En cuanto la ve salir, lanza el pescado lo más lejos posible, riendo.

A Rize le encanta jugar, sobre todo creer que está cazando. Por eso la deja, inventando todos los días trucos para entretenerla y satisfacerla a la hora de comer. En cuanto la ve devorarlo todo, la llama nuevamente.

Tres palmaditas en el lomo, y la deja marchar.

Por último, su favorito…Rin. El más grande, el más terco, el que más le ha costado entrenar; en otras palabras, su constante dolor de cabeza.

Ese delfín era su reto profesional y personal desde hace ya casi un año. Le tomó cerca de cuatro meses evitar que le mordiera y que le ignorara por completo, casi todos los días recibía coletazos cuando se acercaba demasiado, ni hablar cuando debía revisarlo…los últimos tres meses había logrado llevarse con él mucho mejor…pero aun así había ocasiones en las que no recibía respuesta.

Y mordiscos también.

Aun así, lo adoraba. Cada progreso era importantísimo para él, cada día lo encontraba más majestuoso, hermoso…no quería domarlo por completo, pero tampoco quería ser calificado como incompetente. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo; entrenar a los delfines para que fueran buenos chicos, obedientes, amables con los niños.

Tres silbidos, y Rin no asoma la cabeza.

Lo vuelve a intentar…sin respuesta.

Suspirando, lo prueba una tercera vez. Espera, espera…y de pronto, pierde el equilibrio al recibir un golpe en la rodilla derecha.

-Rin…-ríe, buscándolo con la mirada. En cuanto lo encuentra, hunde la mano libre para acariciar su piel-¿Acaso no quieres comer?-toma la porción de Rin entre sus manos, balanceándolos sobre la superficie del agua-Anda, tómalos-lanza uno al aire, esperando-

Al segundo después, le ve saltar y tomarlo con la boca, mojándolo completamente en cuanto aterriza. Luego, otro empujón…ahora en la rodilla izquierda.

Vaya, así que quería jugar. Pues, bien, él también.

-Un poco más lejos-toma el segundo pescado, lanzándolo al otro lado de la piscina con toda la fuerza que posee-

Una mancha oscura se mueve, atrapando el pescado antes de que siguiera toque el agua.

-Engreído-le grita entre risas, preparándose para nadar- Ahora, debes atraparme primero- esconde el último pescado entre su traje, lanzándose bajo el agua y nadando en dirección contraria-

Pero antes que pueda siquiera nadar tres metros, ya lo tiene encima. Aumenta la velocidad, pero ya no puede mover libremente sus piernas; Rin se lo impide entrecruzándose entre ellas.

Haruka se detiene, esperando a que el delfín indomable salga a flote también.

-Toma-le entrega el premio, acariciando su cabeza con los dedos tembloroso; la última vez se había ganado un buen mordisco-Hoy lo hiciste muy bien-se aleja para dejarle comer, nadando de vuelta hacia la escalinata-

Se sienta en la orilla, observándolos. Una vez vacío el sector, los delfines tendían a nadar libremente por todos lados, pegando saltos y jugando entre ellos, excepto Rin. Aún era nuevo, y tan solo interactuaba con los demás cuando era hora de presentarse al público.

Era una increíble casualidad que se pareciera a él…al Rin humano.

Hasta se llamaban igual.

Distraído, recoge la cubeta y se levanta, dispuesto a marcharse. Echa una última mirada a la piscina, suspirando. Justo en ese momento, lo que menos piensa es en los delfines, sino en Matsuoka Rin.

¿Estaría mejor?

Mientras se cambia de ropa, no puede sacar de su mente la expresión en su rostro; se veía tan triste, desvalido, vulnerable y…furioso. Usualmente no se entrometía en los asuntos de los demás, era problemático y aburrido, así que los dejaba en paz, pero no pudo ignorarlo, no después de verle en el mismo lugar luego de horas y horas.

El tipo no se movía, no miraba a nadie, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar…

Y eso le molestaba, porque le recordaba a Rin, su delfín.

Si Rin fuera un humano, probablemente sería como Rin Matsuoka y él, Haruka Nanase, no quería eso, no señor…no quería que le ignorara, tampoco. Esa era la razón por la cual se había decidido a hablarle, a entregarle los boletos, a darle un helado.

-Idiota, no tiene nada que ver…-avergonzado y molesto, chaquea la lengua-

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, se involucraba mucho con sus delfines. Quizás Nagisa había dado en el clavo al decirle que se estaba volviendo loco…nadie en el mundo le hablaría a otra persona porque le recordaba a un delfín, absolutamente nadie.

¿Verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Matsuoka, Rin-

Pega un pequeño respingón al oír su nombre, nervioso. Se levanta despacio, suspira un par de veces, encuadra los hombros y tararea para sí mismo, dándose ánimos. Abre la puerta con cuidado, asomando la cabeza para echar una mirada rápida hacia el interior.

-Buenos días-un anciano le mira, le sonríe y le ofrece asiento-

-Buenas…-sonríe también y estrecha su mano con fuerza-

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Rin- revisa un montón de hojas, sonriendo de veras- No esperaba que pidieras una cita tan pronto, muchas personas se niegan por un tiempo, hasta que lo aceptan y nos dejan hacer nuestro trabajo- comienza a escribir un montón de notas, concentrado-

-Mientras antes haga todo lo que tengo que hacer, mejor-suspira con cansancio, resignado-

-Bien dicho, chico. Ahora, ¿traes lo que te pedí?-le mira por sobre el marco de sus anteojos, alzando una ceja-

-Sí-rebusca en su bolso, entregándole en gran sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en una esquina-

-Muy bien-se levanta, saca el contenido y expone las radiografías hacia la venta, a contraluz- Mmmm, perfecto…-

Rin alza una ceja ante lo que acaba de escuchar, queriendo soltar una risotada por lo irónico de la situación… ¿cómo podía ser perfecto? El vejete tenía que estar tomándole el pelo de una manera bastante retorcida.

-Supongo que es el más lindo que ha visto, ¿cierto?- lo provoca, bromeando con la situación-

-Claro, deberías estar orgulloso-vuelve al escritorio, le devuelve las radiografías y comienza a escribir en el ordenador- Muy bien, ¿cuándo comenzamos?-

-Cuando me lo pida, la universidad ya me dio los permisos-

-¿Y los chicos?-

-Sobrevivirán…además, no es como si me largara mañana mismo, ¿verdad?-intenta mantener el tono bromista, pero con mucho más esfuerzo-

Está asustado de oír la respuesta, por lo que tiene le tiritan las manos levemente mientras el corazón le rompe a latir con fuerza. Quiere seguir nadando todo lo posible, hasta que ya no puedas más…y para eso tenía que pasar al menos un par de meses, o al menos eso creía.

-Por supuesto que no, puedes seguir entrenando a los mocosos sin problema, Rin. Tú sabrás cuando debas parar y descansar. Tienes que realizar tu vida normalmente, no te límites ni te deprimas, eso es muy importante. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le mira serio, muy serio-

-Sí, sí…-aprieta los labios, se siente vulnerable de pronto, muy frágil-

-Muchacho, no dejaré que esto salga mal, le prometí a tu padre que los cuidaría a todos, seré un viejo malhumorado y todo lo que quieras, pero jamás olvido una promesa-

-Lo sé-sonríe agradecido- Confío en usted, así que le haré en caso en todo lo que me diga, por lo estúpido que sea. Y por eso mismo, quiero que me diga la verdad, hasta el último detalle-

Ryouchiro frunce los labios ante esa petición, sin poder evitar que se le seque la garganta.

La verdad era dura, sobre todo para él. Conocía a ese muchacho desde que era un mocoso, un crío que se la pasaba revoloteando de ellos hablando sin parar, armando un alboroto para que nadaran con él, para que le enseñaran a pescar los días Domingo. Kei estaba orgullosísimo de sus hijos, sobretodo del dientudo.

Y ahora, en este momento, ese dientudo no estaba bien… su caso era complicado, todo dependía de…bueno, de su propia fortaleza y de la existencia de algo que permitiera un milagro. A pesar de eso, no descansaría hasta dejarle como antes, sano y ruidoso como siempre, obsesionado con el nado y con su vida intacta.

Aún tenía que ir a verle a las olimpiadas…

-Rin, empezaremos mañana mismo, a las 9:00 am-

-¿Ah?-voltea los ojos sin poderlo evitar, las mañanas eran sagradas, tenía que salir a correr-Pero…-

-A las 9:00 am, sin peros. Con respecto a tu pregunta, necesito que me escuches con atención y que seas fuerte, tal y como siempre lo has sido-

-Claro-el corazón palpita aún más rápido, y unas cuantas gotitas de sudor comienzan a correr por su espalda- Escúpalo-

-Te explicaré todo lo que haremos, y cómo te afectará-

Diez minutos.

Rin se queda estático.

Quince minutos.

Ya no es capaz de mirarle, esconde el rostro entre sus brazos, aprieta los dientes con mucha fuerza al igual que los puños, respira con dificultad.

Veinte minutos.

Se levanta, le abraza y se va sin decir una palabra, guardándose todo lo que está sintiendo. Cierra la puerta con suavemente, con cuidado. El vestíbulo se nubla y no entiende por qué, hasta que siente los ojos húmedos.

Apura el paso e inconscientemente mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. En cuanto sale al exterior, una pequeña ventisca roza su rostro, moviéndole los cabellos.

Tirita por unos segundos, y sonríe al sentirlos.

Los boletos se enredan entre sus dedos, recordándole el panorama del día. Arruga el ceño ante la idea de regresar al parque acuático, ya no sabe si tiene el ánimo suficiente para ir como si nada hubiera pasado…pero ya se lo había prometido a Gou. Además, luego de contarle todo, ella necesitaría distraerse de una manera.

Bueno, ambos lo necesitarían. Y nada era mejor que enfrentarse a alguien a quien no entendía, ese chico con rostro plano le hacía pensar con furia, entenderlo era complicado, y eso era justo lo que quería en esos momentos.

Pensar en cualquiera otra cosa, lo que fuera.

Y si él lograba distraerle tan solo un segundo, pues genial, porque eso significaba que había descubierto un fantástico antidepresivo y, también, un nuevo pasatiempo.

Rin sonríe con malicia mientras recuerda sus divertidas expresiones de enfado…ese Nanase era un amargado, y eso le hacía reír un montón.

-¡Onii- chaaaaaaaan!-

Sorprendido, gira en busca de su hermana. ¿Cuándo había llegado al lugar acordado? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, ni de su propio ritmo al caminar.

-No grites, enana-tira de su cabello, sonriéndole- Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre, yo invito por hoy-

- ¿Eh?-sorprendida y feliz, acepta el brazo que Rin le ofrece, comenzando a caminar junto a él-¿Estás seguro? Traje mi propio dinero-

-No seas tonta, te estoy invitando- desvía la vista, un poco avergonzado-¿Quieres o no?-

-¡Claro que sí!- sonríe a más no poder, contenta por las cariñosas atenciones de Rin-¿Qué me contarás hoy? Si es algo grande, me costará cubrirte con mamá, ya sabes que es más lista que diez de nosotros-le toma el pelo por unos segundos, mirándole con atención-

No es común que Rin sea tan cariñoso con ella. Bueno, no es como si nunca lo fuera, su hermano siempre la mimaba a su propia manera, ya sea con pequeños gestos, una palmadita en la espalda, un gruñido o un pequeño golpe en la frente para que se quedara quieta.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy yo el que te ha cubierto las espaldas todo este tiempo-se le descompone el rostro al recordar la cara del idiota que no le ha dejado en paz- Mikoshiba quiere verte, ¿Cuándo le responderás? No deja de perseguirme por todos lados-suspira cansado- Si no le quieres, tan solo dímelo y lo espanto lejos-

-Uhm… lo siento- un poco avergonzada, apoya la cabeza en su hombro- La verdad es que…uhm-duda por uno momentos, por lo que estudia con la mirada a Rin un rato-Yo…-

-Gou, no-se detiene, abriendo los ojos sorprendido-

-¿Eh?-si poderlo evitar, se ruboriza-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque eres mi hermana, esa es razón suficiente-le toma por los hombros mientras arruga el ceño, serio-

-Ja…ja…-ríe nerviosa, armando el valor para decirle-Onii- chan…-desvíalos ojos un poco culpable, soltando la bomba- Tras mucho meditarlo, me di cuenta que no es tan solo por sus músculos y por su estilo de nado que quiero estar a su lado-siente que el rostro le quema por la vergüenza de reconocer eso en voz alta, sobre todo al descubrir sus sentimientos por Seijuuro hace poquísimo tiempo-

-Gou…-le suelta resignado porque sabe lo que eso significa, los ojos de su hermana lo reflejan de manera tan clara que cualquier ase daría cuenta- No puedo creer que hayas caído en sus redes…-vuelve a reanudar la marcha, mirándola con preocupación-

-Pues…es muy dulce conmigo, me hace feliz-esconde el rostro entre sus manos, agregando-Y sus músculos son tan…-

-Gou-Rin se queja, ahorrándose la imagen mental-

-¡Lo siento!-casi tan colorada como su cabello, le pide disculpas-

-Un metro-

-¿Qué?-abre los ojos sin comprender-

-Un metro de distancia entre ustedes dos mientras yo esté. Y que no crea que es tan fácil, debe hablar conmigo primero, debo advertirle un par de cosas-sus ojos se opacan por un momento-

-Gracias-le sonríe agradecida, contenta por haber recibido la aprobación de Rin- Lo verás de todos modos mañana en la universidad, ¿verdad?-

-Se supone, es el entrenador del equipo al igual que yo-

-Tus músculos son mejores onii- chan, dignos de un entrenador de tu nivel-sonríe orgullosa, con suficiencia- Aunque sus abdominales son mucho más fibrosos y…-

-¡HEY!- desesperado, la detiene- No quiero saberlo- tras pensarlo unos momentos, pega un respingo-Espera, ¿cuándo le viste semidesnudo?-comienza a sentir fuertes oleadas de instintos asesinos, por lo que muestra los dientes sin pretenderlo-

-¡Rin!- sumamente avergonzada, se apresura a aclarar la situación- Siempre le veo cuando te acompaño en los entrenamientos, se supone que debe usar un bañador-sus mejillas arden con furia-Tonto…-

-Ah-avergonzado también, siente cómo su rostro va adquiriendo el mismo color que el de su hermana-Iremos al parque acuático- desesperado por cambiar el tema, recuerda su promesa- Así que apresurémonos y veamos el espectáculo de los delfines, ¿quieres?-

Entran a su café favorito bastante avergonzados, por lo que se transforman en el centro de las miradas, especialmente de las personas que se encontraban cerca.

Rin carraspea, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador.

-Pediré lo de siempre, tú siéntate- con delicadeza, la empuja hacia su puesto habitual-

-Claro…-

Le mira con atención mientras comen, preguntándose cuándo sería el momento correcto para decirle. Su sonrisa, sus expresiones y sus historias le envuelven, lo distraen lo suficiente como para no atreverse a contarle absolutamente nada, al menos durante ese momento.

La ve tan feliz y emocionada que no quiere preocuparla…y también porque tiene un miedo horrible a verbalizar lo que tiene, lo que siente. Si lo hace, todo sería más real, más palpable y más doloroso.

No quiere ver a Gou llorar…

Decide disfrutar el momento, reír con ella, molestarla, darle su porción de galletas, advertirle que tenga cuidado con Seijuuro, porque si le hace daño o lo que sea, lo mata. Le pregunta cuándo va a verlo, le pide que no descuide sus estudios, que sea cuidadosa…sermón tras sermón.

Y así es como avanza la mañana; divertida, alegre y amena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Haru-

Recorre las gradas con la mirada, de izquierda a derecha sin detenerse. Suspira y arruga el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que, luego de revisar por tercera vez, el muy maldito no está.

Y eso que le había regalado las entradas y todo.

¿Le habría pasado algo? Después de todo, tenía un rostro horrendo…en fin, no era asunto suyo.

-Haru…-habla un poco más fuerte, desde el centro de la piscina-

No es asunto suyo.

-¡Haru!-el espectáculo ha comenzado, y Rize espera un premio que no llega, sino que sigue ahí entre las manos de su mejor amigo-

No es…

El ruido de un silbido agudo lo distrae, volteando el rostro en dirección a Makoto. Con tan solo verle el rostro comprende la situación.

Ah, sí.

Debía premiar a Rize por su actuación, y llamar al resto de los delfines; Jin y Rin.

Lo hace mecánicamente, intranquilo. La verdad, es que está preocupado por Matsuoka. Sí, eso mismo. Está preocupado y un poco desilusionado al no poder verle, pero no porque le interese, sino porque le mosquea la sensación de indiferencia que siente en cuanto uno de los dos Rin lo ignora.

Era tan estúpido...

Suspira y se dirige hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, donde guarda los pescados más grandes. Rin no actúa si no se le premia antes, durante y después del espectáculo.

Delfín caprichoso.

En cuanto toma al menos tres de ellos, los mete en una cubeta y se va hacia la piscina rápidamente mientras Makoto entretiene al público. Los gritos y las risas le calman un poco, mejorando su repentino ataque de mal humor.

En cuanto sale, los rayos del sol lo ciega, por lo que desvía la vista hacia otro lado, y lo ve.

Rin está ahí, sentado en primera fila junto a otra persona. Ambos respiran apenas, tal y como lo harían si hubieran corrido una buena cantidad de metros.

Sin pretenderlo, Haru sonríe.

Toca el silbato tres veces, y con la otra mano lanza el pescado más grande que tiene al centro de la piscina, donde está Rin. El pescado desaparece apenas ha tocado el agua, y es ahí cuando aparece una aleta sobre el agua, luego la cabeza, y finalmente de un salto Rin se muestra al público.

Dos silbidos, Jin comienza a saltar también, intercalando su ruta con la de su compañero.

Mientras están en eso, ladea el rostro para volver a mirarle.

Jin está en el aire, Rin y la otra chica sonríen.

Jin cae, ocupando Rin su lugar; algo ha pasado.

Rin se ha acercado a su acompañante, diciéndole algo al oído mientras toma su mano.

Los delfines comienzan a nadar rápidamente, saltando al mismo tiempo.

La chica se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, y Rin la abraza con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

Ya no le importa el espectáculo, ni que los pescados hayan caído al suelo, mucho menos el alboroto que arman Jin y Rin al comerlos, justo entre sus piernas.

¿Qué pasaba?

En ese momento, Rin le mira por apenas unos segundos, no sonríe ni tampoco le dice nada; no tiene el tiempo. Gou lucha contra sus brazos, corriendo hacia la salida sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

Sin saber qué hacer, se queda estático, viéndola desaparecer.

Ya no oye los gritos y risas de las personas, ni los aplausos. No ve que el entrenador de los delfines le mira sin descanso, sin parpadear. Tan solo siente que le han roto el corazón, todo se vuelve borroso, por lo que esconde el rostro y se queda ahí, quieto.

Lo mejor es dejarla un momento, que lo asimile…o quizás, era él el que tenía que asimilarlo. Pero, no solo.

No solo.

000000000000000000000000000

Haru mira a Makoto, disculpándose. Sale como puede del agua, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

No sabe por qué lo hace, ni para qué. Solo sabe que tiene que ir allí, acompañarle, ofrecerle ayuda, un hombro donde llorar, lo que sea.

No lo soporta.

Tal y como había ocurrido el día anterior, no lo soporta. Ni sus lágrimas, ni su postura, ni el movimiento de sus hombros.

Lo odia.

El verle llorar, lo odia.

Mientras sube las escaleras, no deja de pensar en lo problemático de todo el asunto. No es asunto suyo, no lo es pero…

Ya no puede desligarse, no después de haber sido testigo de toda la escena.

En cuanto llega junto a Rin respirando apenas, goteando, apestando a pescado, descalzo y bastante molesto, le toma del brazo, obligándole a salir de allí.

-Odio entrometerme en asuntos que no son míos, es molesto-lo dice sin levantar el tono de su voz, pero mirándole con furia-No somos amigos, apenas te conozco de ayer, y ya tengo que hacer esto-lo suelta en cuanto salen del recinto-

¿Qué?

Sin entender nada de lo que ocurre, le mira como si estuviera loco. Su brazo está totalmente empapado, y no puede evitar arrugar la nariz ante el olor a pescado fresco que libera Nanase. Aun así, no se larga del lugar como pensó en un principio.

Porque, en serio, esto no pasaba todos los días.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mi historia :). Aún no sé cómo usar esta página muy bien, así responderé por aquí a aquellas a quienes no pude responder :(. Habrá continuación, así que esperen por ella jajaja, avisaré cuando el fic esté a punto de terminar así que tranquilo todo el mundo. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
